Deathly Wishes of a Dragons Sweet Kisses
by AACS
Summary: My new fic, hope you like it, I'll try and get another chappie soon x HxD
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

A black motorbike pulled up outside number 10 Grimauld place, the owner knew exactly what was inside so he walked up to the door and knocked. A plump woman with curly red hair opened the door and smiled warmly at him as she beckoned him inside.

"How was your journey, dear?" She asked offering a biscuit which was declined.

"It was longer than I had expected but not too bad I suppose, it could have been worse" The boy said as he had his long leather coat taken off him, which came as a surprise because he was not staying long.

"Now lovie, what is it you are here for?" The nice woman asked him, he knew her name, she was Molly weasley. He had always liked her; she had a warm, homely feeling about her.

"I've joined you now and…well, Dumbledore told me to come to you and finalize it all…but I've no idea what I am finalizing." He sighed and looked out the window, rain drenched the seat of his bike and was successfully transforming what was left of the front garden into a newly formed swamp.

"Right; I know just what to do with you my sweet" She got up and walked over to a large closet in the corner of the room.

"I'm glad one of us does" The boy sighed again, he hated being away from his work but, this had to be done he couldn't sit back and let a war take place while he worked right through it.

No, he had to do something to help.

Molly laughed heartily and placed a file onto the table where the young man was sat.

"Now, I just have to ask a few questions, we like to know what kind of background our companions have, helps us know how they are going to react to certain circumstances.

"Go for it" He replied.

"Right now; we have your name already so let's start with, how old are you?"

"Just turned 18 this month" The boy looked at his nails.

"Aha…and what is your line of work?" She asked sweetly.

The boy flipped up a card for her to see with a smile.

"Ooh, don't think I've ever met one of those before," she said filling in the sheet in front of her.

"There's not many left, people don't really understand how great it is" He said distantly.

"Hmmm and erm, where is your current state of home?" She said moving on.

"I travel a lot, it's in the job" He answered.

"Right, well…I think that's all we need for now; I shall hopefully see you soon" She turned and looked through the window "actually dear, would you like to stay for the night, it looks awfully cold?" She smiled warmly.

"No, but thanks, I have to get back to my job or else I'll lose where I was up to, nice to see you Ma'am" He grabbed his coat and swung it round himself, Molly watched him as he jumped on his bike and took off into the skies, she hadn't seen a bike like that since the days of Sirius Black's rebel streak.

"Mum, what was that noise?" She heard the voice of her son behind her.

"Nothing Fred now get back upstairs and to bed, you have work tomorrow and people will go mad if the shop doesn't open" She whispered to him softly, sipping from a mug that had been resting on the table.

Molly Weasley had never expected that young lad to own a bike one day, nor had she expected him to go into that line of work; he had grown somewhat mysterious now with his whole image and voice, his walk and even the way he got on his bike. She could picture him clearly as he walked through the door he looked slightly vampyric, dressed in tight black jeans and a sleeveless black mesh top, with a long, fitted, leather coat and to complete his image, heavy black leather boots with metal spikes on and buckles up the side. His hair had changed too; it was short and spiked with one long bit at the front, covering on of his darkened eyes, it was obvious he was wearing eye liner.

One thing was clear, the young lad had changed for good, and no-one was happier about that then he was.

A/N:


	2. Introductionsss

AN: Hmmm, decided to do another chapter of this, so, woo! Clap your hands for me!

Blaise Zabini wasn't happy, he had been waiting for Draco to call and say he had got back to the Dragons Cave for almost 3 hours now.

"C'mon Dray where are you man?" he muttered under his breath, his eyes darted to the Dragon's health chart, a bit of a shift in the creature's mood but nothing too serious…yet.

The phone next to him buzzed and vibrated, he grabbed it and answered.

"Dray?"

"Yup? What's the news? Any? How's the health?"

"She's fine, a bit of a change in her mood though, so be careful, what took you so long? Where have you been anyway?"

"Doesn't matter I'm in the cave now"

"Hmmm right, get to work, we need to get info on this type, they're number has dropped dramatically over the past year and a half, don't want em' going extinct now, if you find a male, try getting them together, it's mating season, ok?" Blaise barked down the phone, he still wasn't happy, Draco had been gone a long time, not such a good sign, and, he wouldn't tell him where he had been, couldn't he trust Blaise anymore?

"Right, I'll check it out for you Blaiseth" Draco sniggered, 'Blaiseth' was Draco and Blaises 'secret joke' it was stupid really, they went through a phase in their 7th year where they'd add 'eth' on the end of everything they said, but only when no-one else was around.

"Good Draceth, and I need a completed info form for it too sometime, then we can move onto studying the male" Blaise chuckled, ok, so Draco was still his best friend, even if he didn't tell him where he'd been.

"Easy, I have the form already, don't worry I'll drop it in sometime soon"

"Good, thank god, hurry up and do that, then we can get round to mine and have a drink"

"Pffft, drink's all you ever think about, isn't it"

"Hmmm only since I was…um….3?" Blaise laughed, then remembered, he was laughing at his own joke, and he shut up.

"very funny, what colours your hair this time, just out of interest, just so I'm not shocked when I come in" Draco laughed as he asked this, the two best friends had changed so much since Hogwarts, Blaise had dyed his hair bright blue as soon a he had gotten out.

"Green, not dark green like, sort of, neon green, yeah neon"

"And do you glow in the dark?" Draco smirked then realised Blaise couldn't see him, "and add a special Draco's- taking-the-piss smirk onto that sentence please."

"No I do not" Blaise scowled down the phone and said "and add a Blaise's-middle-finger-is-up-at-Draco onto that."

"Oh fine, was about to get on my bike and come over but if you don't want me there"

"Hmm, you know I do though Dray, so get your arse here, I haven't been legless in a week" Blaise smiled, getting pissed with Dray, thank god, he couldn't remember the last time they had done that.

"Who'd you get pissed with last week?"

"Theo, such a lightweight though, but ah well, he's still great to hang with"

"Ok I'm on my way, consider yourself, pissed"

"yessssss! Bring on the Jack Daniels!!!"

"God you are obsessed Blaise, but yeah, gotta go, I'm on the bike, see you soon"

"In a bizzle bro!" Blaise put the phone then muttered to himself 'in a bizzle bro? what the fuck!'

Draco woke up with something digging in his back and a heavy substance on his shins; he looked down his legs to see a very messy, and a very drunk, Blaise Zabini, fast asleep and with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He felt something vibrate on his crotch and realised it was his phone, he answered it groggily.

"Hello?"

"Morning Draco Dear. It's Molly darling, Molly Weasley, just thought that today might be a good day to meet the rest of the order"

"Oh yeah, um, sure, what time d'you want me down?"

"Well, if you could come down now, if that's ok with you, are you feeling well dear? You sound a little…um….rough"

"Well, yes, I'm a bit groggy but I'll be ok, ok, so I shall come and see you now at this unholy time in the morning right away Mrs Weasley"

"Draco Dear…"

"Mhmm?"

"Are you hung over?"

"Very much so, how did you tell?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon dear"

"Really?"

"Yes dear"

"Shit" Draco groaned "I'll be there in 5 minutes"

Molly hung up and Draco kicked Blaise.

The green haired boy moaned "Wadda ya want nowwww…?"

"You're late for work" Draco replied getting clothes on.

"How late?"

"Six Hours"

"Have day off" Blaise muttered and turned over to go back to sleep.

"OK, I'm off, try going in later you lazy bastard"

Draco got on the bike; he was at number 12 Grimauld Place within seconds.

He knocked on the door and Molly answered.

"Hello dear, I must say you don't look hung over, are you feeling better?"

"Holy shit no I am bloody well not; I have no idea how many Jack Daniels I had, but I'm guessing it was a lot"

"Oh dear, um, well I'll just introduce you, Harry already knows you're the new member and he promises to hold Ron back if he attacks"

"No problem to me, fighting, I'm quite good at it, but bet he's not pleased it's me"

Draco looked down, he felt uncomfortable being in the same group of people as the dude he practically bullied all his life, but still, potter gave back as good as he got.

"He wants to be on good terms with you actually, so, maybe you have a lot in common, you both obviously like piercing, how many peircings do you have Draco?"

"23" Draco smiled at Molly's shocked face

"You'll be Harry's idol"

"Hmm, I do hope so, don't want to argue with the saviour of the world and all that jazz"

"He here?" Harry was on by Molly's side, he looked at Draco and his jaw dropped, "wow" he said, but quickly regained his coolness.

"Hi Malfpy" he said politely, bowing his head slightly.

Draco smiled and shook his hand.

"Right, Harry, show Draco his room and tell him how things work, I'm getting dinner on" Molly bustled off to the kitchen, and Draco followed Harry upstairs.

"Didn't know I was staying but ok, I got a few days off work, why not"

Harry smiled "what is it you work as, Malfoy?"

"I'm a Dragonologist, I study Dragons all the time in different places of the world, Call me Draco...malfoy sounds so...puffy"

"Ok, Draco, nice job, very impressive"

"Mhmm it's great, how's life going for you? I haven't spoken to you since you had a go at me for Ginny Weasley fancying me at the end of 7th Year at Hogwarts"

"Oh, um, sorry about that, all I've been doing is order work and things like that, training for the war, you've become successful, I thought you'd be a death eater by now, sorry, no offence, but your dad."

Draco held up his hand, "It's ok, but, Harry, my dad isn't that bad, he said, I don't have to join Lord Voldemort, I can do whatever I want, he got forced into it, you see, joining Voldemort. By my grandfather, he tried to force me, but dad absolutely beasted him about it and he backed off"

"You don't sound snobby anymore Draco, do you not live the posh life now?"

"Of course I do, but, me and Blaise Zabini, we have a great life, when we're working, we're constantly in contact, and when we're out of work, we're constantly pissed" Draco smiled and so did Harry.

"Did you know Seamus Finnigan has come out gay?" he asked Draco then quickly thought 'what a question harry, well done knob head, you're really on good terms now, what a brill topic!'

"Oh yes, not a big surprise though, my friend Theo is too, we gave it a go me and Theo, but we're too good mates" Draco said calmly

"You're gay too?" Harry asked.

"Nah, Bisexual"

"Ah, yeah, me too"

Draco just nodded and got out his ipod from his pocket.

"You got one of these?" he asked Harry.

"Nope, its muggle, can't use it"

"I've spelled mine to work; I have two, want one?"

"Um, you sure?" Harry was taken aback; Draco was acting so…nice.

"Yeah I'm sure I only use this one, here have it" Draco got another ipod out of his bag and gave it to Harry, "It's all yours mate"

"Thanks Draco, that's really nice of you"

"No problem" Draco fiddled with his slim black ipod "oh my god I adore this song"

Harry looked and saw Draco was listening to Iron Maiden.

"They rock so fucking much" He said.

Draco grinned and nodded "You have to hang with me and Blaise sometime!"

"So Draco, you're into muggle rock? What other bands you into?"

"Yeah, I like muggle rock, and, as for other bands, anything heavy I love, metal's definitely my favourite type of music, I love Trivium, Iron Maiden, Cradle of Filth, things like that."

"You're into all that I'm into then, I'm not into things Hermione and Ron and Ginny are into which is sometimes really annoying because they don't understand why I'm into what I'm into, sometimes I just wish I had someone to talk to about, Trivium's latest album, or the fact that Matt Heafy has given up screaming"

"Well now you can talk to me, can't you?" Draco looked at Harry, he felt sorry for him, maybe he took Blaise for advantage sometimes, he could tell Blaise everything and anything, which was great., "I'll have to give him a ring later" Draco muttered.

"Who?" Harry asked, confused

"Sorry, was just thinking aloud" Draco apologized and looked at his ipod to change the song.

"Oh, it's ok, I always do it, Ron and Hermione get annoyed with me" Harry looked sad for a moment then looked at the ipod to see it had all his favourite bands already on it.

"Harry, time for introducing our guest" Molly shouted up the stairs.

"Right, here's the plan, if Ron goes for you, leg it and I'll hold him off for a bit, ok?"

Draco laughed "Ok Harry, Plan set to go eh?"

Harry smiled to himself; Draco had made a good impression on him already.

Harry opened the door to the dining room and Draco followed, Ron looked like he was going to burst and Hermione gasped, Ginny however looked Draco up and down and smirked, an unusual guy, but gorgeous nonetheless.

Harry saw this and felt something pang in his stomach, it took him over and he felt the urge to tell everyone to stop staring at Draco's gothic, willowy figure and get over the fact they had another 'unusual person' in the house.

Harry sat down and patted the seat next to him and Draco sat there.

"New best friend, Harry?" Ron spat

"Shut your face Ronald" Ginny said and looked at Draco, "My god you have changed haven't you Draco?" she threw a flirty smile at him and he smiled nervously but quickly turned to Harry to get out of _that _unwanted conversation with the red headed girl.

"So, Harry, did you know Cradle of Filth are going to be playing in London soon?" He asked the Dark haired boy.

"No, I didn't, when are they playing?"

"I can't remember the exact date but me and Blaise have a spare ticket, come along if you like" Draco bent his head towards Harry, "shit loads of alcohol there when you're with me and Blaise" he winked and Harry laughed.

"So, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds like it'd be good" Harry smiled at Draco and thanked god he had an interesting person to talk to at last, even if it was just for a few days.

"So, Draco, are you feeling less hung over?" Molly beamed at the lad in front of her.

"I am thank you for asking Mrs Weasley" Draco smiled back at her then turned back to Harry, he took something out of his pocket and handed it to him, "here have one of these; I have loads, thousands to be precise"

Harry read through the flyer, it was a token for one free branding or piercing at a small shop in London.

"Oh, cool, thanks, that's really cool, but, what's branding?"

"I think I'll have to get Blaise to explain to you cos well, mine's in an awkward place to get to, no, not like that or anything, it's like on my back, but Blaise'll show you, I gotta go up after dinner, come with?"

"Um, yeah…sure, but how we get there? Fly?"

"My bike will take us"

Molly dished out dinner and the two boys began to eat, Ginny was still throwing flirtatious looks at Draco and Harry was thinking of how much the boy next to him had changed…

AN: That is it for now, my msn && Myspace is going** spastic** on me and I am getting very annoyed!

Bye for now

AACS


End file.
